dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan God
The Super Saiyan God is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race. History Like the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Saiyan God originated as a tale told in Saiyan mythology about the god of the Saiyan race.Dragon Ball Minus According to Shenron, a Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta in response to the growth of the evil Saiyans. He was gifted his power from that of five pure-hearted Saiyans, but was unable to stop the evil Saiyans due to losing his power before the job had been finished.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Thirty-nine years before the start of the series, the Oracle Fish predicted that an arch-rival would appear to challenge Beerus, the God of Destruction. Beerus suspected that this arch-rival would be a Super Saiyan God, which was later confirmed when Goku transformed into one on Earth. Appearance The Super Saiyan God transformation, much like its Super Saiyan cousin, is not a dramatic one. In fact, the Saiyan takes on a form almost identical to that of their base state, with a few noticeable changes. The Saiyan's hair turns a deep red coloration, as do their eyes. In terms of musculature, the Saiyan seems to visibly shrink, despite the vast increase to their power. Additionally, the Saiyan is granted a flame-like aura, right down to its coloration. Attributes Transformation into a Super Saiyan God can only be achieved when five pure-hearted Saiyans pool their power into a single member of their race. In actuality, it's not the 'energy' that five Saiyans pour into another; simply channeling their ki into another Saiyan will not result in the creation of a 'god'. Instead, it requires their 'heart', fitting with the need for 'righteous' Saiyans.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 That Saiyan then gains a tremendous power increase, allowing them to enter the realm of gods — meaning that only other gods can sense their energy — as well as fight on par with them. Notably, when Goku first transformed, he had issues controlling his power while in this state; he was prone to bursts of physical power, and outright stated that his body didn't feel like his own body anymore. Beerus himself remarked that Goku was only able to control a portion of the power Super Saiyan God offered at first, something Goku confirmed.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 This form is far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. This is seen when Goku, who was easily defeated as a Super Saiyan 3 by the God of Destruction Beerus, is able to fight evenly with the God of Destruction and even press him in some instances. Despite the increase in power, however, the form is not without its limitations. Eventually, the godly energy will expire, causing the form to disappear along with it. However, if the Saiyan becomes accustomed to the energy while still in their Super Saiyan God state, the power of the transformation will remain with them even after the transformation itself has expired. Two Saiyans were able to accomplish this feat: Goku and Vegeta. Together, the two both learned to master the godly power granted to them by their brief periods as Super Saiyan Gods. The result of mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God explosively augments the Saiyan's base form, to the point that Goku was able to easily overwhelm Freeza in his true form, despite the tyrant having grown exponentially more powerful than he was during the fight on Namek. Saiyans who achieve this feat can also imbue the power of this transformation into their Super Saiyan transformation, resulting in a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Variations Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan is the result of using godly energy while transforming into a Super Saiyan. The result is a transformation that is even more powerful that the Super Saiyan God. It is characterized by the blue hair and eyes that it gives the Saiyan. It was obtained simultaneously by Goku and Vegeta during their training with Whis. In Other Media Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, the state of having mastered the power of Super Saiyan God in the Saiyan's base form is known as a "Saiyan Beyond God." Its overall features greatly enhances the user's power and bears a white aura similar to Potential Released. Creation and Conception According to Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the character designer for Dragon Ball Z: God and God, the Super Saiyan God transformation originally had a hairstyle more similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3 and was drawn with a cloak. Akira Toriyama drew an entirely different design, so the two exchanged ideas back and forth until a final design was chosen. Particularly, Toriyama insisted that the transformation not be overly muscular. He wanted it to resemble Goku's base state.Interview with Tadayoshi Yamamuro. In a later interview, Toriyama continues to stress that he didn't want Goku to continue getting more "macho". He also didn't want the transformation to be as flashy as some of Goku's others. He stated that the only reason he even changed Goku's hair and eyes to a red color was so that viewers would understand that a transformation was taking place.Interview with Akira Toriyama Trivia * , a soup dish made from unknown race is a play on "Super Saiyan God," which is why it prompts Beerus to remember the figure from his dream. The word "soup" (スープ) sounds like "sūpā." The word "saiya" (from the race name, Saiya-jin) is an anagram of yasai (meaning "vegetable," normally written 野菜, but here written in katakana as ヤサイ). "Jinkot" is a meaningless, imaginary word, but clearly recalls the "jin" in Saiya-jin, while "kot" sounds similar to "god."Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques